bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Zeus Whip Orna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40495 |no = 726 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 194 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 19 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A magic using soldier praised as a heroine after defeating a terrifying ice demon. After the demon had sustained an incredible amount of damage, Orna managed to seal it by setting very carefully prepared traps that were perhaps a bit unfair on her part. The people who survived thanked her for defeating the demon, and proposed to rebuild their country with her as their queen. However, she refused by declaring that her power didn't belong to any one country, but to the whole world. And thus, she set off on a journey to a different continent. Stories of her meddlesome exploits afterwards can be found in every region. |summon = I have my own problems too, but I don't like seeing others in a bind. That's why I wanna help! |fusion = What's gonna happen to me if I get even stronger?! I might not be able to stand it! |evolution = All right, evolution complete! Thanks for your help! I'll make it up to you soon! | hp_base = 4316 |atk_base = 1524 |def_base = 1418 |rec_base = 1525 | hp_lord = 6162 |atk_lord = 2035 |def_lord = 1882 |rec_lord = 2029 | hp_anima = 6904 |rec_anima = 1831 |atk_breaker = 2233 |def_breaker = 1684 |atk_guardian = 1837 |def_guardian = 2080 | hp_oracle = 5419 |rec_oracle = 2227 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Ares' Aurora |lsdescription = Boost in the BB gauge when attacked & boosts the BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 2~4 BC fill when attacked, 30% boost to BB gauge fill rate |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Luminous Whip |bbdescription = 14 combo Thunder powerful attack on all enemies & adds Thunder and Fire elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Infinity Tail |sbbdescription = 17 combo Thunder powerful attack on all enemies, adds Thunder and Fire elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts critical hit rate |sbbnote = 50% boost to critical hit rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40494 |evointo = 40496 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Thunder Totem |evomats4 = Thunder Pot |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}